


COMICS: Страх темноты / Fear of the Dark

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Technology, Fan Comics, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Telepathic Bond, Women Being Awesome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда темнота преследует тебя даже дома... Действие происходит в пятом сезоне, после серии 502 "The Seed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	COMICS: Страх темноты / Fear of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear of the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102) by [AstridV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV), [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



> Сюжет: [Rheanna27](http://rheanna27.livejournal.com/)  
> Рисунки: [Astridv](http://astridv.livejournal.com/) (astridv.deviantart.com)

[Читать дальше на Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_cLfMZBungXN3BOdDNLeUZKM2s)


End file.
